


you kissed my heart, you know

by caibels



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, Lots of kissing, M/M, cute dates, i have no idea how to tag these i'll work it out as i go along, i have no idea what i am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caibels/pseuds/caibels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of shuuneki what else could you ask for tbh </p>
<p>i'm not very good at writing these two but i love them and no one can stop me so here i am</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> the first promt was holding hands, and i feel very strongly about hand holding so i went hard as fuck on this and im so sorry 
> 
> but wayhey kaneki is a jealous lil butt and shuu adores him far too much, they probably aren't in character and kaneki is cute pee on me

**Day 1- Holding hands**

Kaneki rarely shows affection in public, especially not to Tsukiyama. He can't tell if it's because Kaneki is too embarrassed to show him affection, or if he just doesn't want to publicly show affection to _Shuu._ Probably both.

So whenever they're walking home, cups of coffee in each of their hands, Tsukiyama almost has a heart attack when Kaneki slowly links their fingers together. He chokes on his coffee and hears Kaneki laugh, shuffling closer to him as they walk.

"Kaneki-kun, you do realise we are in public, right?"

"Yeah." Kaneki says, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Why are you being so affectionate all of a sudden?"

Kaneki stays silent for a few seconds as they walk, and he knows that Tsukiyama wants an actual answer, so he sighs.

"Those girls," he says, looking across the street at a group of girls, standing together outside a cafe. "They kept looking at you. I think they like you."

Tsukiyama laughs, letting go of Kaneki's hand and wrapping an arm around his waist. "So you were jealous?" He asks, hearing Kaneki sigh and lean against him.

"Maybe. So what if I was?"

"I think it's cute."

Kaneki mumbles a quick "Shut up." and removes Tsukiyama's hand from his waist, holding it by his side again.

They walk the rest of the way home like that, both of them content with holding hands as they walk down the streets, and they're too busy talking and smiling that they don't realise they passed their house. They can walk for another while, Tsukiyama decides, holding Kaneki's hand tighter.


	2. cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kaneki is always cold and shuu is a warm fluffy blanket full of anger and hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt was cuddling and it made me a happy lizard because i like shuuneki, i like cuddles, do i like shuuneki cuddles????? yes. yes i do.

**Day 2- Cuddling somewhere**

Tsukiyama feels Kaneki shiver, and he moves the blanket over so that Kaneki has most of it.

"Are you cold?" He asks, watching Kaneki wrap the blanket further around himself and snuggling into Tsukiyama's side. He shakes his head as he nuzzles into Tsukiyama's neck, linking both of their hands together.

They were watching a movie, but it finished about an hour ago. They were too lazy to go change the DVD so they just let the title menu play over and over while they cuddle, and neither of them mind that much.

Tsukiyama is warm, and Kaneki tries to get as close to him as possible to steal his body heat. Sometimes, he thinks that his warmth is the only reason Kaneki stays with him, just to leech his body heat, and he honestly wouldn't be surprised.

He feels the smaller boy shiver again, and pulls him closer until he's practically in Tsukiyama's lap, and Kaneki seems to have no problem with it as he snuggles closer and sighs when Tsukiyama starts playing with his hair.

The longer his hair is played with, the sleepier Kaneki gets, and eventually he falls asleep in his boyfriends lap, Tsukiyama still playing with his hair. It isn't long before Tsukiyama falls asleep too, with one hand in Kaneki's hair and the other holding his hand and he knows when they wake up they'll be in pain and Kaneki will be cranky, but he can't bring himself to care right now.


	3. gaming or watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaneki forces his boyfriend to watch creepy movies about centipedes in the wrong order and tortures him afterwards. kaneki isn't a very good boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so BAD at this but i will continue and i will kill everyone

**Day 3- Gaming/watching a movie**

Tsukiyama isn't afraid of a lot of things. His main fears consist of spiders, crabs and Kaneki when he's angry. He most definitely isn't afraid of scary movies, and he makes sure he reminds Kaneki of that fact every five seconds while they get the movie ready, and Kaneki pretends to believe him.

No more than five minutes into the film, Kaneki is giggling and Tsukiyama is gagging. His boyfriend seems to find no problem with the movie, but Tsukiyama honestly thinks he might vomit.

"Is that a centipede? Why is there a centipede?"

"Tsukiyama, the movie is called the human centipede, what the fuck do you _expect?_ " Kaneki sighs, keeping his eyes locked on the screen. "Also, why are you so surprised to see a centipede, please tell me you've seen a centipede before."

"Yes, of _course_ I have," Tsukiyama says, rolling his eyes "but I've never seen one that _close,_ do you think I'm dirty or something?"

Kaneki hits him on the side of the head and continues watching, and he shuts up immediately.

He's quiet for a few more minutes until he sees the actual _human_ centipede, and he hides his face in Kaneki's shirt.

"Kaneki-kun," he whines, "this is so disgusting, please can we turn it off?"

"No." Kaneki mumbles, and he has a look in his eyes that only serial killers should have and he has never been more terrified of his boyfriend.

Eventually, after a lot of disgusted noises and crying, Kaneki turns the movie off and finally lets Tsukiyama have a break. He hears him sigh out of relief, and laughs as he pulls out another DVD.

"Don't sound so happy, we're watching the first one later."

"Why did we watch the second one first? More importantly, why did we watch the second one _at all?_ "

Kaneki just laughs and then suddenly stops, looking at the floor underneath the coffee table. "Hey, Tsukiyama, what is that?"

"Hm, what?" He leans down beside Kaneki, peering under the table, and suddenly he hears Kaneki scream. As he looks up, Kaneki throws something at his face and it takes all of ten seconds to realise it's a _centipede_ and Tsukiyama has never screamed louder.

Kaneki cackles as his boyfriend leaps back and flails his arms, and the look of pure terror on his face is probably the best thing Kaneki has ever seen.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"No, really. I hate you."

"I'll bring the centipede back."

Kaneki immediately jumps up, grabbing the rubber toy from the floor and wiggling it at Tsukiyama, causing him to screech and flap around. Kaneki chase him with it, almost crying with laughter while his poor boyfriend cries with fear, and he's pretty sure he'll be single whenever Tsukiyama finds out what Kaneki left under his pillow.


	4. on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaneki get the heck out of the fountain and stop drowning your boyfriend
> 
> shuu needs to start taking kaneki out on normal dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to write them on a date and tbh its bad, its the worst one yet but i had to do it super quick and im lazy so have this sloppy thing idfk

**Day 4- On a date**

Even though they've been dating for a while, Tsukiyama rarely takes Kaneki out on dates. The closest they ever get to dates are the days they go get coffee together, and even then those don't really count as dates seeing as they happen every few days.

So Tsukiyama decides to take him out for once. They're not going anywhere special, probably just go and get coffee as usual and maybe walk for a while. It's nothing fancy or special, but they'll be out together so he figures that's what counts.

They leave the house, linking both of their hands together and heading down the street towards a small coffee shop. It's usually crowded inside, so Tsukiyama runs in while Kaneki waits outside, shivering and bundling up in his coat. Once his boyfriend runs out, they begin walking while they sip their coffee, Kaneki sighing as it warms him up and Tsukiyama smiling at the small bundle of shivers that is his boyfriend.

Eventually, they both stop at a small park and sit for a while. It's freezing, and things are beginning to ice over, so they both huddle together a little to try and keep their warmth.

"Hey, Kaneki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"We should make this a date."

Kaneki smiles, and Tsukiyama can't help but smile himself when he sees the smaller boy nod.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Tsukiyama laughs and looks over at the fountain, covered in ice, and then looks back at Kaneki.

"You know what else we should do?"

"Hm?"

"We should walk on that ice and see if it breaks."

Kaneki sighs. For someone in his twenties, he really acts like a child sometimes, but Kaneki can't say he minds. But even if it is childish, Kaneki won't say no to pushing his boyfriend over on the ice, so he says yes and jumps up.

Kaneki steps on the ice first, Tsukiyama holding his hand so he doesn't fall. The ice hasn't broken yet, so Kaneki can assume he's light enough to walk on it and slowly waddles along. "C'mon," he says, pulling Tsukiyama onto the ice with him. "Don't make me waddle on the ice alone. If it breaks I'm not going down on my own."

Tsukiyama sighs, but slowly stands on the icy fountain, almost slipping and dragging Kaneki down too. He hears Kaneki mumble for him to be careful, and he notices the ice where he slipped is beginning to crack. The fountain isn't very deep, probably just above their ankles, but both of them would rather not get their shoes wet and possibly freeze to death. Both of them slowly walk along the ice, Kaneki laughing every time Tsukiyama almost falls and then yelping whenever he threatens to drag Kaneki down too. Tsukiyama thinks it's pretty fun actually, until Kaneki shoves him.

Honestly, Kaneki didn't _mean_ to shove him as hard as he did, he just wanted him to slip. But there he goes, flopping down and the ice is breaking and now he's soaked and screaming at Kaneki, who doubles over laughing.     

"I-I'm sorry, I just-" And there he goes, crying again as Tsukiyama sits up in the icy water, little droplets coming off his hair.

"Kaneki-kun, watch where you put your feet," Tsukiyama says, taking the chance to grab Kaneki's foot and pull him down while he screams.

Even though they're both soaking and freezing in ankle deep ice water, they're both laughing and Kaneki splashes some water at Tsukiyama, who splashes more back at him.

"Okay, maybe we should go home." Kaneki says, shaking his head and letting some of the water fly out of his hair. His boyfriend nods, and they both slowly walk home, trying to not freeze to death, and even though they're pretty sure they'll both have colds after this they keep laughing, and they think they might have to go on more dates soon.


	5. kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuu really likes kissing kaneki. kaneki really really likes kissing shuu, but kaneki also enjoys sleeping and not making out with his dumb bf while hes trying to nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there wasnt even much kissing in this tbh hAHAH but i cant write kisses at all, but they still kissed so i did what was asked of me fuckin SUE ME

**Day 5- Kissing**

Tsukiyama's lips are soft, Kaneki thinks, when he wakes up to his boyfriend kissing him. He grumbles something about it being early and kisses back, running one hand through his hair.

"Why am I getting kisses so early in the morning?" He asks once they pull away, smiling at how dumb Tsukiyama looks with his messy hair.

"Because I enjoy kissing you. Is that a bad thing?" Tsukiyama says, leaning over to give Kaneki a small kiss on the cheek.

"It's not. And in fact, I think I might want more."

Tsukiyama smiles, and wastes no time in kissing Kaneki again, sighing against his lips. He feels Kaneki kiss back, moving his lips against his, and it felt perfect.

Kaneki always gets butterflies when Tsukiyama kisses him. His stomach twists and he feels lightheaded and his entire body feels warm, and no matter how many times they kiss he feels the exact same way. He's pretty sure Tsukiyama knows this, because the moment Kaneki kisses back his boyfriend kisses him harder, one hand always going to tangle itself in his hair.

They both pull away again for air, and Kaneki gives Tsukiyama a small kiss on the lips before he rolls over again.

"Kaneki-kuun!" Tsukiyama whines, grabbing him by the waist and rolling him back around.

"Please, Tsukiyama, just let me sleep." He groans, leaning in to kiss the dumb pout off his lips.

His boyfriend huffs, but sighs and snuggles him closer. "Fine. When do you want me to wake you?"

"About an hour, hour and a half maybe. And i _promise_ I'll kiss you more when I wake up, now let me nap."

Tsukiyama laughs, and lets Kaneki roll back over and sleep, slowly playing his his hair until he hears him snore gently, and he was supposed to wake Kaneki in an hour but now he's asleep, so he figures they can nap together for a little while. He can kiss him later.


End file.
